


This is hell

by NuclearsThrone



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearsThrone/pseuds/NuclearsThrone





	

Your lungs burned, your breathing strained and your legs aching as you ran. Trees passed by at an alarming rate, tunnel vision made your periphery blurred as the scene moved and all you could concentrate on was the small circle of unimpaired sight immediately in front of you. The decaying leaves crunched under your feet and swirled down from the trees. Everywhere around you looked the same. How far had you come? How far did you need to go? You needed to catch your breath, but you couldn’t. If you did, well, he’d catch you.  
His words rang through your head. That infernal proposal. You shouldn’t have made a bet with him of all people. He had threatened to catch you so many times already, he could easily. He’d just pop up whenever your hopes began to rise, he was in control, he could get you whenever he wanted. It was all a sick game to him. Each time you saw him, he would gleam at you. He had a small selection of weapons to hunt you down with, a knife of some sorts, shotgun, bow, some other. It made the experience all the more enjoyable... For him at least. To see undenied terror drain the colour from your face. The sound of his simulated laughter in your head tormented you. You swore you could hear it. All that was heard now, was the sound of your pulse in your ears and whatever sounds your sleep deprived brain supplied you.  
Footsteps. Crippling terror rushed through you, your body pushed you to move, you couldn't, you collapsed, panting. Footsteps came closer, slowly. Branches underfoot snapping and leaves crunching under the pressure. The daunting noise making your heart beat faster and your breathing even more laboured than it already was. Was he still taunting you, or had he finally stopped fucking about with you? You were done anyway.   
He spoke your name, the way it dripped from his tongue, venomous. The slight drawl of what you had presumed to be alcohol lingered to his words. You curled into yourself, shuddering, not knowing what is to come. Your small movements made him laugh, feeling surges of power from having such an effect on you.   
You hadn’t bothered to turn around. You knew what was there, awaiting you, yet, you wanted to see. Just for pure curiosity’s sake, who could blame you, after all? You could practically hear him thinking. How it was a done deal from the start, he was going to win. The air of thought swiftly moving to his plans, what was he to do with you. He mulled it over momentarily, or pretending to, smiling to himself, chuckling, giddy almost, removing one of the two knives from it’s sheath, the smaller, sharper one. He stepped forward to you, sliding the sharp edge over the skin of your neck, watching you attempt to cringe away  
You whimpered and he stifled a laugh, pulling your hair roughly as a sign for you to stand You tried to shrug your way out of his grip, but again failed, as he held you in a tighter he bruising hold he had on the shoulder of the opposite side proved it a difficult task to feat.  
He shushed you. You were sure it was more mockingly that anything, you hadn’t really noticed the worried noises that were being emitted from you. He laughed. Loudly. Retracting the knife hoping you’d be slightly more quiet. He’d probably bring it back later, he did enjoy the sounds you made when you were scared. They were even better when he had inflicted pain, but he decided he’d wait, make sure to save you for when you were right where he wanted you to be.  
He pulled you up, you couldn’t really go against him. He could pretty much kill you at a moment's notice. He wouldn’t, but you didn't know that. “Up. We’re going.” He didn’t give you much of a chance to react before pulling you up by your shirt and using your arm to drag you away. There was a familiar sickening feeling, along with a distortion of everything around you and you found yourself back where you were before. You knew you were going to be stuck there for a while, he would keep a closer eye on you this time.   
“You really thought you’d win?” He spat, pacing in front of you, “I wouldn’t let you go. You’re mine. My pet. I wouldn’t let you go anywhere until I’m finished with you.”  
He pushed you down, so you were sprawled across the ground below him “I’ll make sure you never forget it”


End file.
